vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Soundwave (Aligned)
|-|Transformers: Prime= |-|Robots in Disguise= Summary Soundwave is a former gladiator who turned into one of Megatron's most loyal followers and became the Decepticon's Communications Officer. Soundwave has the ability to receive transmissions from anywhere on the planet. This allows him to spy on every being on the planet in the hopes of picking up Autobot-related communications. Soundwave rarely speaks, as he presumably considers words inferior to actions, and would rather stand to watch and absorb all of a situation rather than involving himself directly. However, if his leader or his position is in any way challenged, he will fight with ferocity and skill unmatched by most. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Soundwave Origin: ''' Transformers '''Gender: Male Age: Millions of years old at the very least Classification: Communications Officer, former Gladiator Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Hacking, Electricity Manipulation, Flight, Summoning of his cassette minions, Sound Manipulation, Portal Creation, BFR, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Extreme Longevity, Large Size (Type 0), Limited Elasticity (Via tentacles) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Far stronger than most other Cybertronians, Autobot or Decepticon, and one of the few consistently portrayed as comparable to Megatron and Optimus Prime and to survive fights with both characters, having only been narrowly defeated by Megatron when they first met in the arena, and later defeated the Upgraded Optimus Prime in aerial combat. Easily defeated Airachnid and it is heavily implied that Starscream fears Soundwave, most notably in Masters and Students. As such should be to superior to Skyquake and Dreadwing by a considerable margin, who have contended with Optimus Prime) Speed: Subsonic combat and reaction speed (Can keep up with both Megatron and Optimus) with Supersonic movement (Comparable to the Upgraded Optimus and Megatron, superior to Starscream whose alternate form is a fighter jet) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Comparable to Megatron) Striking Strength: Large Building level (Nearly killed Megatron in the Arena, defeated Airachnid with scarce effort, shot down the Upgraded Optimus Prime) Durability: Large Building level (Survived attacks from Megatron and Optimus, more durable than his cassettes who survived damage from Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Optimus) Stamina: High Range: Several meters melee range, dozens of meters with his lasers and tentacles Standard Equipment: His Cassettes, blasters Intelligence: Genius (An extremely skilled fighter and gladiator who is among the best combatants in a war spanning millennia. Additionally, he is extremely capable in many fields, from communication to Cybertronian biology, as he is the chief communications officer and brought Megatron back to life. Is one of two Cybertronians (the other being Optimus Prime) who could decode the Iacon database.) Weaknesses: Both the Cybertron Games and Transformers Prime show he cares deeply about his cassettes, as he puts himself in danger to same them in the former, and in the latter passes up a chance to kill Wheeljack in order to save Laserbeak in the latter. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Transformers Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Hackers Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Sound Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Electricity Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Elasticity Users Category:Decepticons Category:Gladiators Category:Hasbro Category:Cartoon Characters Category:BFR Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Brawlers Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Portal Users